SimZoo: Conservation Centre
This is the first expansion pack for SimZoo, to be released TBA. Adoptable Animals #Amur Leopard (Panthera pardus orientalis) (Boreal Forest) #Andean Spectacled Bear (Tremarctos ornatus) (Alpine) #Arabian Oryx (Oryx leucoryx) (Desert) #Asiatic Lion (Panthera leo persica) (Scrub) #Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) (Wetlands) #East African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus lupinus) (Savannah) #Florida Panther (Puma concolor coryi) (Wetlands) #Grand Cayman Blue Iguana (Cyclura lewisi) (Scrub) #Indian Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) (Wetlands) #Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) (Grasslands) #Japanese Serow (Capricornis crispus) (Alpine) #Key Deer (Odocoileus virginianus clavium) (Wetlands) #Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) (Scrub) #Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Maned Wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) (Savannah) #Markhor (Capra falconeri) (Alpine) #Oriental Small-Clawed Otter (Amblonyx cinerea) (Wetlands) #Père David's Deer (Elaphurus davidianus) (Wetlands) #Pronghorn Antelope (Antilocapra americana sonoriensis) (Grasslands) #Przewalski's Horse (Equus ferus przewalskii) (Grasslands) #Queensland Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus adustus) (Temperate Forest) #Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens styani) (Temperate Forest) #Red Wolf (Canis rufus rufus) (Wetlands) #Scimitar-Horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) (Desert) #Siberian Tiger (Panthera tigris altaica) (Boreal Forest) #Somali Wild Ass (Equus africanus somaliensis) (Desert) #Sumatran Orangutan (Pongo abelii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sunda Clouded Leopard (Neofelis diardi borneensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Whooping Crane (Grus americana) (Boreal Forest) #Wolverine (Gulo gulo luscus) (Boreal Forest) Foliage *Yellow Ipe Tree (Savannah) *Chilean Mesquite Tree (Savannah) *Queen Palm (Savannah) *Sal Tree (Savannah) *Pampas Grass (Savannah) *Shepherd's Tree (Scrub) *California Oak (Scrub) *Daisy Tree (Scrub) *Rainbow Eucalyptus (Scrub) *Feathertop Wiregrass (Scrub) *Prickly Pear Cactus (Scrub) *Lava Cactus (Scrub) *Boxelder (Grasslands) *Bur Oak (Grasslands) *Big Bluestem (Grasslands) *Daisies (Grasslands) *Mongolia Stipa Grass (Grasslands) *Tall Goldenrod (Grasslands) *Joshua Tree (Desert) *Saguaro Cactus (Desert) *Agave Cactus (Desert) *Aloe Vera (Desert) *Golden Barrel Cactus (Desert) *Ocotillo (Desert) *Giant Sequoia (Boreal Forest) *Pink Lady's Slipper (Boreal Forest) *Sydney Blue Gum (Temperate Forest) *Lady Fern (Temperate Forest) *Puya Plant (Temperate Forest) *Evergreen Oak (Alpine) *Giant Lobelia (Alpine) *Monkey Puzzle Tree (Alpine) *Abyssinian Fescue (Alpine) *Alpine Sea Holly (Alpine) *Edelweiss (Alpine) *Speargrass (Alpine) *Dwarf Azelea (Tundra) *Labrador Tea (Tundra) *Lingonberry (Tundra) *Corpse Lily (Tropical Rainforest) *Durian Tree (Tropical Rainforest) *Scythian Lamb (Tropical Rainforest) *Machineel Tree (Wetlands) *Perepat Tree (Wetlands) *Cape Sundew (Wetlands) *Cobra Lily (Wetlands) *Green Pitcher Plant (Wetlands) *Venus Fly Trap (Wetlands) Buildings *Giraffe Feeding Platform *Animatronic Theater *Butterfly Garden *Indoor Koala Building *Indoor Hoofstock Building *Indoor Great Ape Building *Carnivorous Plant Garden *Greenhouse *Conservation Center *Zoo Hospital *Face Paint Kiosk *Discovery Kiosk *Headset Kiosk *Photo Kiosk *Sky Tower Objects *Simulation Ride *Payphone Booth *Ice Cream Machine *Orangutan Statue *Indian Rhino Statue *Tiger Statue *Gharial Skeleton *Monkey Bars *Slide *Swing Set *Climbing Bars *Bounce House *Inflatable Waterslide Transportation *Monorail Station *Monorail Track *Sky Tram Station *Sky Tram Pole *Sky Tram T-Pole *Segway Station *Segway Road *Jeep Vehicle Station *Jeep Road *Crossing Gate *Jeep Gate Tour Scenery *Mineral Deposit *Snow Machine *Geyser *Bat Cave *Crystal Tunnel *Fog Machine *Volcano *Rock Pool *Sequoia Tunnel Elevated Paths *Wooden Elevated Path *Concrete Elevated Path *Low Wooden Elevated Path Railing *Low Concrete Elevated Path Railing Paths *Pexiglass Path Fences *Post & Rope Fence *Training Wall Animal Food *Eucalyptus *Berries *Food dish with eucalyptus *Food dish with berries *Food dish with salt water *Hollow log with berries *Elevated food dish with eucalyptus *Elevated food dish with berries *Metal food trough with salt water Animal Shelters *Boreal Large Burrow *Boreal Small Burrow *Savannah Large Burrow *Savannah Small Burrow *Scrub Large Burrow *Scrub Small Burrow *Desert Large Burrow *Desert Small Burrow *Rainforest Large Burrow *Rainforest Small Burrow Animal Toys *Feeder ball *Big cat overhead bridge *Salt lick *Squeaky toys *Bones *Peanut feeder *Snow rock formation *Post and rope with ice *Nets *Orangutan transport system pole Staff *Gardener *Veterinarian Bonus Downloadable Animals #Black Wildebeest (Connochaetes gnou) (Savannah) #Blue-billed Curassow (Crax alberti) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bontebok (Damaliscus pygargus pygargus) (Savannah) #Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) (Tropical Rainforest) #Giant Armadillo (Priodontes maximus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Hawaiian Goose (Branta sandvicensis) (Wetlands) #North Sulawesi Babirusa (Babyrousa celebensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Orinoco Crocodile (Crocodylus intermedius) (Tropical Rainforest) #Rhim Gazelle (Gazella leptoceros) (Desert) #Visayan Warty Pig (Sus cebifrons) (Tropical Rainforest) #Western Sumatran Rhinoceros (Dicerorhinus sumatrensis sumatrensis) (Tropical Rainforest) New Features *The ability for peacocks to free-roam *Some animals will have skin variants (Example: White tigers, black leopards, white alligators, zebras with multiple different stripe patterns, darker brown moose, etc.) Category: Video Games Category: Computer Games Category:Animals Category:SimZoo